


Fading hope

by WeepingWings



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWings/pseuds/WeepingWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a colection of notes and Newt wrote about his time in the whole maze runner series. It does include sucidle thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading hope

This is a note that Newt wrote before his sucide attempt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it any more. It just got to much. Besides, your better off wiht out me. It's to late for me, my heart has fallen into a deep dark abys that I can't escape, and each day it falls down lower and lower. Noting you can do will save me, it's best to just let me end it, to just leave this place and never return. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

this is a note that Newt wrote when Thomas arrived: 

My life hasent gotten much better since I survived. I thought that I was going to live in this cloud of depression for the rest of my life. Untill Tommy arived. It's always so funny to see new people come of the box and relize how screwed we are. But not this time. When Tommy emerged from the box I felt the cloud of depression that surrounds me lift a little, as if it was allowing me to feel one more emotion for once. And I imeditely knew that I was in love 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

this is a note that Newt wrote at the begging of the scorch 

I should of known that it all seemed to easy. I should of known that they wernt done with us yet. I should of known. I can feel something starting, like an itch in my brain, but I'm ijnoring it. Tommy called me the glue that holds everything together. If so I can't afford to loose controll of myself now. My patience is so short lately that it's unbelivabel. But I can't let that go now. I have to stay strong for Tommy. I have to make it over the hundreds of miles of sand to reach the safe heaven. I have to stay strong 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This is a note that Newt wrote when Thomas went missing in the scorch: 

Tommy where did you go? You were the only thing holding me together so I could be the 'glue' for everone else. It's so much harder now to put on a smile and pertend that I'm alright. It's to hard. I can slowely feel myself slipping again, but this time further. I don't want to continue, I just want to be sturck by lightning by one of those wierd storms and be left to die. I want it to end 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

this is a note that Newt wrote at the begging of the Death Cure 

I'm in a room with nowhere to go. The only thing that I can see is white, and the repeated moving poster on the wall that keeps replaying my sucide attemted over and over. I've just learned to block it out. The cloud is back, and so is the itching in my brain. All I want to do is take the nearest thing next to me and throw it at the wall. But I can't, that would be giving into the disease. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This is a note that Newt wrote at the cranks place 

The itching is getting worse. Sometimes I can't controll myself , and sometimes I can. I like it here. Here I can be myslef, free to d eBay ever I want with out the fear of hurting Tommy. But I don't want to go past the gone. I don't. But it could be to late, I could already be there 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This is a note that Newt wrote about him wanting Tommy to kill him. I really like this one, I'm the most proud of it: 

Please. Tommy. Please. I have to go. I don't want to go past the gone, I don't want to hurt anymore people. I want it to end. It was bad enough in the maze, but having the flare is worse. Sometimes I want to cut my fingures odd and start eating them, and sometimes I find myself missing you, remembering when I thought the Glade was bad. At least we were able to leave, but this is unescable. Please Tommy, just end it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This is a letter that Newt wrote to Thomas after he killed him: 

Dear Tommy please don't grieve me. My life was worthless any way. The only thing that I had to live for was you. I love it here, it's so mcj better than earth. It's my own version of paradise. At leas the trials are over and you can actually start a life, something that I would of ever had the chance to do, even if I survived. Please Tommy, move on from me and start a new life. I've got alby with me so I'll b alright. I can now stop faking a smile and pertendimg that I'm alright. When you told me all those weeks ago that I was the glue that held everything together, you lied, the only thing that I couldn't hold together was myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it, I was just in a depressing mood when I came up wiht the idea to write this.


End file.
